En paz
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Short Foreteen. A veces, estar en paz con uno mismo es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.


_En esto me siento una pionera: El Foreteen.  
Este fict fue el segundo foreteen que escribi, desde antes de ver el 5x04 (el primero que escribí fue por una apuesta) y lo hice porque realmente le veía futuro a esta relación._

_No hay spoilers. Pero creo que tengo ojo para esto xDDD_

**En paz**

-¡Déjame en paz!- Hadley entró al ascensor a duras penas, apoyada en un bastón ortopédico para paliar el temblor de sus rodillas.

-El juramento hipocrático no me lo permite- le contestó simplemente Foreman, entrando tras ella y oprimiendo el botón de subida. Con seriedad, le extendió un vasito con píldoras.

-No las quiero.

-No te pregunté si las quieres o no. Tómalas y ya.

La internista le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, y luego se apoyó contra la pared de metal, jugando con la agarradera de su bastón.

-No puedes tratarme por algo que no tiene cura, Eric- susurró, cansada.

-Si no la buscamos, jamás la encontraremos.

Rèmy levantó la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

- No la van a encontrar en un mes- bufó.

-¿Y si la encontramos y por no hacerme caso te pierdes el gran acontecimiento?- el neurólogo le sonrió levemente- Tómalas.

Trece inspiró profundamente.

-No quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida totalmente drogada, sin poder percibir nada de lo que pase a mi alrededor, e incapaz de hacer nada debido a los vómitos y jaquecas. Prefiero los temblores, hasta que mi sistema nervioso... –se calló, tragando audiblemente- Cuando ya no pueda hablar, podrás drogarme todo lo que quieras, ¿vale?

Foreman negó con la cabeza.

-Las células cerebrales no se regeneran, y es lo que quiero evitar- pulsó el botón de stop del ascensor y acorraló a Trece contra una de las esquinas- Hice un reajuste de la medicación. La minociclina no supera la dosis experimental, y ninguna de las otras drogas deberia interactuar mal…

Rémy notó entonces que Foreman llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, y que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por falta de sueño.

-No debiste… -esbozó una sonrisa triste y le acarició el rostro con una mano temblorosa- No lo valgo, Eric.

Foreman cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el costado.

-Mi madre decía lo mismo -murmuró, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza- Es irónico como la gente que me rodea se muere de enfermedades neurodegenerativas, sin que yo pueda hacer algo.

-No te culpes. Esto no es culpa de nadie- replicó ella con voz monocorde.

-Entonces, ¿por qué actúas como si fuese tu culpa? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?

-Quiero decidir sobre algún aspecto de mi propia muerte- la voz le salió grave, casi ronca.

-Entonces, decide vivir un poco más. Estoy seguro que todavía tienes cosas por experimentar, cosas que quieres hacer antes que sea demasiado tarde. Mi madre eligió el tratamiento menos agresivo para poder disfrutar tiempo de calidad con su familia… y todavía está por aquí, pero ya no conoce ni a mi padre.

-Al menos ella fue madre. Yo no puedo serlo, seria condenar a un pobre niño inocente a sufrir esta misma muerte, solo para no morir sola- alzó una mano para frenar al neurólogo- No quiero decir que tu madre merece el Alzeheimer por haber tenido una vida plena. Digo que a pesar de todo, es afortunada de tenerte y de tener a tu padre.

Tomó el vasito de la mano floja de Eric, oprimiendo con la otra mano el botón de arranque del ascensor, y luego se tomó las pastillas una a una.

-Tienes razón. No quiero morir todavía, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer.

Pero como pienso abandonar el tratamiento si los vómitos no ceden, más me vale empezar ahora.

Y sin dejarle reaccionar, le dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego deslizarse con su bastón entre la gente que entraba furiosa al ascensor demorado.

Y él se quedó en el pasillo de diagnósticos con los ojos cerrados, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de cinco minutos alguien se sentó a su lado, y supo quien era incluso antes que ninguno de los dos hablase.

-Trece ha firmado el consentimiento para que se le hagan pruebas y se le de medicación experimental. ¿Qué le has dicho?

-La verdad.

-Seguro jugaste la carta de la madre enferma. Pero eso, al lado del artículo sobre algún avance en la investigación del Huntington, no significa nada -House sonrió con malicia- Ahora tienes tu propia cobaya…

-Si no tienes nada más interesante que hacer, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a Cameron o a Wilson?

-Es divertido torturar a la gente egoísta y sensiblera. Y ellos no han alargado la vida de ningún moribundo en estos días, así que… no.

Foreman comenzó a ignorar a House. No tenía intenciones de confirmar ni negar las acusaciones.

Lo hacía de la mejor forma posible, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Por eso, su boca ardía, y su conciencia estaba en paz.


End file.
